


Realization

by YokaiAngel



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 06:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokaiAngel/pseuds/YokaiAngel
Summary: GOM and Seirin are talking at the courts when they have a realization about the Generation of Miracles really is. Seirindipidty at it's best!





	Realization

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from FF, any IDEAS (I mean ideas not copy and pasting a scene onto your story) you gained from this story are free to use just Message me so I can read your story :)

Kuroko watched with interest as Aomine and Kagami bickered about none other then Kuroko himself.

"-like hell! He loves milkshakes! No way he'd ever give them up!" Aomine yelled

"I'm telling you if he had to choose between milkshakes and basketball he'd choose basketball!" Kagami shouted.

"In all of our middle school days he made one of us be him a milkshake after every practice! I swear we lost thousands of Yen that year!" At this Kuroko smiled.

"Your just angry because-" Kagami was cut off by Akashi.

Akashi glared at the two in his 'King' position snipping a pair of scissors he brought out of thin air, the bickering pair decided to stop their argument for fear of their lives. Akashi frowned as he resumed his seat on the benches.

"Ah! Akashi-chi is so scary! Kuroko-chi help me!" Kise shouted launching himself at Kuroko wrapping his arms around the shadow's small frame.

"Kise-kun it is not even you that Akashi-kun is threatening. So please get off of me." Kuroko replied in his usual monotone.

Kise cried a river of animated tears "Wah! Why is everyone so mean to me?!" He said sulking in a dark corner.

Akashi turned to Midorima and Masasakabura "One of you go stop Ryota's crying. The other can stay here." After a few moments of bickering it was Midorima's problem to cheer him up...

It ended with Kuroko coming over and in a gentle but still monotonous voice "Kise-kun if you don't stop crying you'll become dehydrated." He said. Seirin sweat dropped, while GOM acted as if it was a regular occurrence which it probably once was.

After all was settled they all sat down, starting stories about random things, sharing jokes, laughing and having a generally good time. Somehow they wound up talking about matches they had played again each other and other schools.

Kagami finally said something that all of GOM didn't agree with "We beat the Generation of Miracles! Doesn't happen every day." He laughed. They frowned opening their mouths to speak.

Surprisingly it was Kuroko who spoke up first "That isn't true Kagami-kun. We've beaten the members of the Generation of Miracles." He stated.

Hyuga frowned "What do you mean by that Kuroko?" He asked. All of Seirin was looking at the shadow curiously.

Kuroko blinked "The Generation of is all of us. Akashi-kun, Aomine, Masasakabura-kun, Midorima-kun, Kise-kun, and myself."

Akashi raised an eyebrow "Has it not occurred to you before? If you think playing against one of us is difficult then imagine what five of us to could do." He stated a dangerous smile playing at his lips.

Seirin froze, eyes widening and jaws dropping before a string of comments and hysterical laughter was launched.

"Holy mother of everything holy."

"Impossible... No way, no way..."

"Breathe in... Out... In... Out..."

"All of you? No. No way we struggled in games against one of you. No way in hell are we going to play two of you much less all of you."

"We wouldn't of won most of are matches without Kuroko... I don't want to face him on the other side of the court..."

"For the love of basketball. No."

"We're not that stupid. I for one am happy with quitting while ahead."

"...Good memories... Think of happy things... Don't panic..."

"One things is for sure if we played you it would be Seirinpidity..." This comment came from Izuki. All the comments stopped as they turned to stare at him.

Finally the silence was broken "You idiot! What kind of pun is that!?" Seirin screamed as Hyuga smacked Izuki over the head.

Akashi smirked "How about we show you what the Generation of Miricals was like back in middle school?" He turned "Go change into your uniforms. Aomine, Ryota, Masasakabura start running. Kuroko, Midorima and I will start stretching. You have ten minutes." He turned back to face Seirin "I recommend that you do the same."

Ten minutes later GOM stood on the court radiating confidence while with Kuroko resting on the bench. Seirin meanwhile was trying not to look intimidated at the aura the five were giving off.

* * *

Seirin was dead... No wait they are still alive... Probably... It was the end of the match and Seirin gave it their all. GOM still won 128 to 5.

Although to be fair too GOM they passed the ball to each other a lot more then they use too. Still Seirin wa s utterly crushed between Akashi's eye, Kise's copycat abilities, Aomine's dunks, Masasakabura's height, Midorima's free throws, and Kuroko's passes, it didn't work out to well for Seirin. Most of them were unconscious, smoke coming out of their mouths, and the few that were still in the land of the living couldn't move or speak.

After the match GOM changed out of their basketball uniforms before they went to a restaurant shutting the gym lights of as they left leaving the basketball players on the floor and in the dark ignoring Kagami's yell of, "Oi! Your just going to leave us here! Kuroko! Kuroko!?"


End file.
